Black Symphony
by LStarCC-Akira
Summary: Aku juga manusia, aku juga bisa lelah!   saia ga pinter bikin summary   ', fic pertama saia disini, sekaligus songfic pertama saia, RnR ya sunbae-sunbae ku :D,,


**Halo... saia author baru disini, salam kenal ^^/**

**ini Fic saia yg ke dua, sekaligus songfic pertama saia, jd mohon RnR ya :D sunbae-sunbae semua :D  
><strong>

**Tittle: Black Symphony**

**Disclaimer: Onew & Key is belong to them selves**

**Genre: tentukan sendiri (?)**

**Cast: OnKey is Onew Key**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, Seadanya, typo bertaburan (?)**

**Song: Simfoni Hitam-Sherina**

oOo

**'Malam sunyi kuimpikanmu**

**Kulukiskan kita bersama**

**Namun selalu aku bertanya**

**Adakah aku di mimpimu'**

Bau obat menyengat hidungku, kenapa setiap terbangun dari tidur aku selalu mencium bau ini?

Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, semburat cahaya keemasan mentari terlihat perlahan tapi pasti menerangi ruangan yang tak lain adalah kamarku. Mencoba membuka mataku sepenuhnya, terlihat... sekarang semua terlihat jelas. Kulirik jam yang ada disamping tempat tidurku jam 5.30? berarti ini sudah sore ya..

Aku mencoba duduk, sakit...sakit sekali. Ku pegang kepalaku bahkan meremasnya berharap rasa sakitnya akan berkurang. Gagal! Sial! rasa sakitnya malah bertambah... aku tidak kuat! siapa saja tolong aku... tolong hilangkan rasa sakit ini...

**'AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH'**

**'BRAAKKKK'**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, beberapa orang berseragam putih masuk disusul dua orang yang sangat ku sayang eomma...appa... tolong...

Mereka datang menghampiriku, memegang kedua tangan dan kakiku. Jika seperti ini terus lebih baik aku mati saja...

Redup... pandanganku tiba-tiba redup, mungkin mereka menyuntikan aku obat penenang. Lebih baik begini, ya lebih baik begini. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar namaku disebut-sebut, apa yang mereka rencanakan? aku tidak peduli... toh cepat atau lambat aku juga akan mati, meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku terlalu lelah, lelah hidup seperti ini.

Cahaya hidupku sudah pergi, simfoni hidupku, melodiku sudah pergi entah kemana.. meninggalkanku! tidak ada gunanya juga aku hidup, hanya menyusahkan saja.. lebih baik mati...

Gelap, aku mulai memejamkan mataku berharap aku memimpikan simfoni hidupku, berharap semua ini cepat berakhir.

**'Dihatiku terukir namamu**

**Cinta rindu beradu satu**

**Namun selalu aku bertanya**

**Adakah aku dihatimu'**

"Key~ah... ireona...ireona..." seseorang meguncang-guncang tubuhku. Kubuka sedikit mata sipitku, mendongak sedikit. Kulihat dia tersenyum padaku gigi kelincinya terlihat. haha... lucu sekali.

"Ada apa Onew~ah?" namanya Onew teman sekelasku, sekaligus... first loveku, dia duduk menghadapku.

"Bisa bantu aku?"

"Bantu apa?"

"Bantu aku membuat surprise untuk Taemin ne? kau kan shabatku yang paliiiiinnnggg... baik"

**'DEG'**

Jadi dia hanya menganggapku sahabat saja? kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? apa ini yang namanya cemburu atau sakit hati? mungkin saja, rasanya sakit..

Aku mencoba tersenyum, dan menganggup pelan sebagai tanda aku setuju. Dia langsung tersenyum sumringah memelukku sekilas.

"Rencananya aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya malam ini" katanya semangat saat perjalan menuju rumahku,

ya... dia bilang akan menyatakan perasaanya pada Taemin? ini gila... bahkan dia tidak merasakan wajahku yang ku tekuk berlipat-lipat ini? Aku benci saat kau hanya menganggapku sahabatmu! tidakkah kau sadar aku ingin lebih dari sekedar sahabat? aku ingin kau selalu ada disisiku.

**'Telah kunyanyikan alunan-alunan senduku**

**Telah kubisikan cerita-cerita gelapku**

**Telah ku abaikan mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku**

**Tapi mengapa ku takkan bisa sentuh hatimu'**

**'Bila saja kau disisiku**

**'Kan ku beri kau segalanya**

**Namun tak henti aku bertanya**

**Adakah aku di rindumu'**

Aku berjalan mengikuti Onew untuk membuat kejutan cintanya untuk Taemin. Aku sedikit pusing, tapi ku abaikan. Aku ingin membuat Onew bahagia, karena aku tau aku tidak akan bisa.

Di taman ini Onew akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Taemin, aku memegang sebuah gitar dan coba memetiknya perlahan menciptakan alunan melodi yang sendu. Aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu favoritku, favorit karena sama dengan nasib hidupku. Onew sempat bertanya kenapa aku menyanyikan lagu ini, ku jawab saja 'ini lagu hidupku' kedengarannya konyol bukan? tapi biarlah...

**'Telah kunyanyikan alunan-alunan senduku**

**Telah kubisikan cerita-cerita gelapku**

**Telah ku abaikan mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku**

**Tapi mengapa ku takkan bisa sentuh hatimu**

**Tak bisakah kau sedikit saja dengar aku**

**Dengar simfoniku**

**Simfoni hanya untukmu'**

Terlambat, aku terlambat.. aku gagal... aku pengecut. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Sedih? tentu saja! hanya orang bodoh yang tidak merasakan apa-apa.

**Telah kunyanyikan alunan-alunan senduku**

**Telah kubisikan cerita-cerita gelapku**

**Telah ku abaikan mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku**

**Tapi mengapa ku takkan bisa sentuh hatimu**

Aku berjalan gontai menuju halte bis di seberang jalan, Sulit di percaya Taemin menerima perasaan Onew tadi. Hatiku tambah sakit saja, belum lagi sakit kepalaku yang bertambah. Apa mereka tau ada hati yang tersakiti disini, hatiku.. ya hatiku.

Aku berdiri di tepi jalan menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki, menengadahkan kepalaku menahan air yangs iap meluncur dari mataku, entah sudah kesekian kalinya aku menangisi namja itu, ku menatap langit yang tanpa bintang sepertinya mereka tau apa yang ku rasakan sekarang. Lihat.. bahkan langit saja ikut berduka cita untukku, tapi dia orang yang kucintai tengah tertawa bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Aku mulai berjalan, tapi kurasa ada sebuah cahaya yang menyinariku, aku memandang cahaya itu yang kian mendekat, semakin dekat...

**'CCIIIIIIITTTTT'**

**'BRRAAAAKKKKKK'**

Tubuhku terpental, aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalaku, perlahan semakin menjadi. Tolong... tolong...

tiba-tiba semua gelap.

**'DEG..DEG..DEG..'**

Detak jantungku tak terkendali, mimpi itu lagi... mimpi burukku, aku sering memimpikannya.

Masa lalu yang gelap meurutku sampai-sampai terbawa mimpi. Sugah hampir 1 tahun aku dirawat di rumah sakit ini, kata dokter yang merawatku aku... aku terkena kanker otak, hebat bukan? lengkap sudah penderitaanku.

Sudah berkali-kali aku di kemo tapi apa hasilnya? tidak sembuh-sembuh yang ada hanya tubuhku yang makin mengecil rambutku juga sudah habis, apa lagi yang kurang dariku? bisa kalian jelaskan?

**'Telah ku abaikan mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku**

**Tapi mengapa ku takkan bisa sentuh hatimu'**

Sudah 1 tahun ini pula aku tidak bertemu dengannya, dengannya yang kucintai, dengannya simfoni hidupku, Onew. Aku sudah tidak mendengar kabar tentangnya lagi. Terakhir kali aku dengar dia akan melanjutkan studinya di Paris.

Tidakkah dia hebat? bahkan melupakanku yang terbaring lemah disni! sendiri! aku kesal.. aku marah padanya... bukan karena dia tidak menerima cintaku, tapi karena di melupakanku, melupakan keberadaanku.. bayangkan saja, apa kalian sanggup sepertiku? tidakkan?

oOo

Mereka bilang hidupku tidak lama lagi, bisa bulan depan, minggu depan, atau bahakn bisa detik ini juga aku dipanggil sang pencipta.

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, dengan Onew untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tuhan tolong kabulkan permintaanku, hanya satu.. hanya satu.. ini permintaan terakhirku. Amin.

Kututup kembali mataku, lelah... aku ingin tidur, dan terbangun di sebuah padang rumput yang indah.

Kubuka mataku, mengerjap-ngerjapkanya pelan. Kenapa banyak orang disini?, aku melihat kesekitar ada eommaku yang tengah terisak pelan, appaku, tim dokter dan... aku tidak mempercayai ini dia... dia datang... orang yang kucintai datang dengan wajah khawatir sambil memanggilku.

"Onew~ah" kataku pelan, tapi ku yakin dia dapat mendengarku.

"Ne Key?" katany lirih.

"Bisa kau mendekat kearahku?"

"Ada apa?"

"Saranghae" kataku pelan sembil tersenyum. Mata sipitnya membulat mungkin dia kaget tiba-tiba aku berkata seperti itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum, sangat manis senyum yang kurindukan.

"Aku tau itu" dia mengusap rambutku lembut.

"Baguslah... jadi sekarang aku bisa peregi dengan tenang. Tapi bisakah kau mengucapkannya juga?"

"hmmm..." dia berfikir sejenak, ayolah jangan membuatku menunggu.

"Ne... nado...nado saranghae..." katanya sambil mengecup keningku lama...lama... sekali, kupejamkan mataku untuk menikmatinya. Aku merasakan cairan bening itu jatuh dipipiku basah..

"Onew~ah bolehkah aku tidur? aku sangat lelah"

"Ne, tapi kau harus janji, setelah kau bangun kita pergi jalan-jalan lagi ne?" katanya sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Ne, dikehidupan yang lain, aku janji" aku mengatakannya.

Lelah... aku menutup mataku dengan perlahan, semua gelap.

Aku ingin bertemu dikehidupan yang akan datang.

Onew~ah saranghae...

**~THE END~**

Bagaimana? Bagaimana

HHiiiiyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa... akhirnya beres juga, lega XDD

gimana? jangan lupa kasih Review nya ya ku tunggu...

Mianhae... kalo amburadul... *bow bareng cast*


End file.
